


Pumpkin Spice

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iristo Weekend, Marshmallow Fluff, Prompt: pumpkin, Sappy, rot your teeth out sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: "Are we ever going to be a normal couple?" She whispers."You're a princess and I was a super villain." He slides his fingers through her hair. "That all depends on your definition of normal."





	Pumpkin Spice

She presses her lips to his cheek in the smoothie bar and calls him ‘pretty boy’.

He cups her hips and pushes her into the wall of her aunt’s home and calls her ‘princess’.

She grabs his hand and pulls him after her on the hiking trail and calls him ‘scaredy cat’.

He teaches her how to fly past the Sunny Bay city limits with a smile on his lips and he calls her ‘little bird’.

She calls him ‘snakebreath’ when he goes to kiss her first thing one hazy morning.

He calls her ‘clutz’ when he has to carry her back after she slips and twists her ankle.

She tosses ‘pumpkin’ back at him when they’re having an argument one day, and his jaw clenches.

Mephisto runs a hand through her hair.

She closes her eyes and leans into his touch, the spray of water catching her skin and trailing over that sun-stained and kiss-warmed skin.

He leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Nothing like one more, right?

Iris steps forward to move into his space, sighing softly and wrapping her arms around his waist. He holds her shoulders and holds her to him, the water still spraying and the light overhead still not good enough in the bathroom.

“Why do we fight?” She whispers.

“Because we’re used to it?”

She laughs once, humorlessly. “I don’t want to anymore.”

He rubs her back gently. “That’s like asking my sister to calm down or for Talia to stop idolizing her sister.”

Iris presses an open-mouthed kiss to his chest. “Not going to happen?”

“Not without a miracle.”

She turns her head to press her cheek to his chest instead. “You’re sure there’s nothing we can do to change?”

“We’re always going to fight. That’s just who we are. We just have to make sure…” He pulls back a bit, smoothing her hair back from her face. “That we always remember what’s most important.”

Iris stares at him, lips barely parted. “What’s most important?”

“Us.”

He presses another kiss to her forehead as she giggles.

“So what are we going to do? To do that?” Iris runs her fingers over his back, sending little shivers up his spine and causing him to pepper her eyebrows with little kisses.

“Well…” Mephisto slid his thumbs down her arms. “When we fight, remember that I’m the most handsome man you’ve ever met.”

That sends her into another giggle fit and she spins him so that his back was facing the water.

“Oh really now? The most handsome?” She teases, moving up onto her tip toes and stealing a kiss.

He nodded, returning the theft to take her lips for his own. “Mhm.”

She dropped back onto the balls of her feet, twisting some of his hair around her fingers. "Mmm..."

"I'm obviously not wrong, never have been a day in my life." He joked.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Really? Never?"

He nodded.

She kisses his chest, closing her eyes. "If you say so."

They could return to their argument, scream and pitch fits and cause problems...

But there was no reason to.

He kissed her forehead.

She nipped at the spot she'd left on his chest the last time they'd shared a bed.

He runs his palms over her wet skin.

She moves around his side to turn off the water.

"Are we ever going to be a normal couple?" She whispers.

"You're a princess and I was a super villain." He slides his fingers through her hair. "That all depends on your definition of normal."

She opens the curtains and passes him a towel, cracking a small smile. "I think I can work with that."

They towel off in silence, and in the end she pulls on the loose dress that doesn't hide her baby bump that well, and he pulls on the pajama pants, and he helps her wrap her hair in the towel to prevent it from giving her a chill.

They make their way out to the living room, their feet sinking into the plush carpet with every step, the cat that Iris had convinced him to love perched on the TV stand.

They pause by the couch, staring at each other.

Mephisto gets onto it first, laying on his back, and she slowly moves to lay between his legs with her chin resting on his chest again. He tugs the blanket from the back of the couch free and lays it over them both.

She closes her eyes and turns her cheek to rest her head on his chest, his heartbeat undoubtedly pounding in her ears.

Her cold fingers move to wrap around his waist again, but he doesn't mind. He watches her and rests his hand on her back, smiling gently and wondering if things were truly going to be alright.

"How do ephedians do the baby thing?" She whispers.

"The baby thing?"

"Naming the baby."

"Well... Usually they wait until the baby is old enough, one and a half in human years, and let the child choose their name."

She frowns into his skin. "So we don't get to pick?"

"We get to pick the letter it starts with, but the name?" He clucks his tongue. "That's up to the kid."

Iris presses a kiss to his chest, to the bruise she'd left before they started arguing. "Did you pick your name?"

"Of course. Prax got to pick her name twice."

Iris hums and steals another kiss to his skin, slowly warming.

He looks down at her, at the loose curl of blonde sticking to her cheek, at the freckles dusting her cheeks, at the soft shape of her lips and the familiar curve of her nose, at the spun gold eyelashes and the eyebrows, just barely furrowed.

"Pumpkin?" He whispers.

Iris smiles. "Pretty boy."

"Lovely."

"Sweet cheeks."

"Princess."

"Love of my life."

He pulls her up, closer to him, and steals a kiss.

She giggles and returns it.


End file.
